Esdeath vs Baldur
by Andrew78591
Summary: There are many warriors in fiction that are said to be so strong, very few can rival them in battle. They are also well respected and loved for how beautiful they are and the amount of power they possess. And these two certainly represent these qualities. Esdeath, The Strongest in the Empire. And Baldur, The Man Who Cannot Be Killed. Who will win and who will die? Let's find out.


**Hey guy, Andrew78591, is here with antoher vs battle. This time it's Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill! vs Baldur from God of War. This was something I really wanted to do after finishing the newest God of War game and I felt Baldur fit well as an opponent for FrostyMcTits. Now, who will win and claim the title of the strongest. Let's find out.**

 **Aaaaaannnnnnddddddd begin:**

It was in the middle of the capital, everyone was doing their own business, despite the cruelty and sadness that was happening. Today was a snowy day as snowflakes rained down onto the city, covering the buildings, landmarks, and some parts of the ground with snow.

While the coldness of winter would be very bothersome for some people, one person was very much enjoying it. Inside a cake shop was a tall women with blue hair and skin as pale as snow. She had a white military outfit with high heel boots and a blue scarf. She also had blue eyes and a tattoo on her chest. This was Esdeath, who was well known as the Strongest in the Empire. She was currently enjoying a delicious piece of cake with the rest of her subordinates, the Jaegers.

After a successful mission, Esdeath decided to reward her subordinates for their hard work. Bols and Run were talking to each other, Seryu was enjoying her cake while giving Koro pieces of her dessert, and Wave and Kurome were eating cake together as they feed each other pieces like a happy couple. Esdeath was glad to see this cheerful sight as she felt they all needed it. She wanted to enjoy this moment all day long.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans because, all of a sudden, there was a roaring sound made. It resemble that of a giant beast. Then the cake shop began to rumble due to some kind of force. Everyone in the shop were panicking as on what was happening, while the Jaegers were figuring out what was causing this. They were about to leave the building to see until the rumbling and roars stopped.

Everyone was confused as to why the sounds and rumbling just stopped like that. But they barely had any time to really think it through as there was knocks at the shop's door. "Come on out! I know you're here, Ice General! I demand you show yourself!" yelled a man outside.

Everyone was confused and shocked to not only hear this man talk to Esdeath is such a disrespectful manner, but to also challenge her no less. "Bastard, who does he think he is talking to you like that?!" growled Seryu with Koro barking in agreement with her. "He should be shown some man- "It's fine, Seryu," said Esdeath, interrupting her subordinate. "General?" said the police girl.

"This man clearly wants to see me, so I'll go see what he wants," said Esdeath as she heads to the door. "Run, you will be left in charge in my absent, in case this ordel goes on a little longer." said Esdeath with Run replying back, "Yes, general." With that, Esdeath exited the shop to see this stranger.

As she was now outside in the cold atmosphere, Esdeath didn't see anyone in front of the shop. She was about to look around until... "About time you showed yourself." Esdeath looked to where the source of the voice came from and saw the man that demanded to see her.

The ice general see a very tall and slender man with icy blue eyes and haggard features, with a beaded brownish beard and mullet-like hairstyle. He wore dark pants with a brown sash with a red belt leaving his top half completely exposed to the elements, and straps around his feet, exposing his toes and heels. And on his body were several blue distinct tattoos that were very new to Esdeath. The stranger, Esdeath was facing, was none other than the Norse God of Light, Baldur.

Now having Esdeath's attention, Baldur walked towards the ice general as he looked at her. Examining her looks and features. "Blue hair... pale skin... and this tattoo on your chest. Yea, you're the one," said Baldur.

"The one everyone calls the strongest in the Empire. The one that everyone fears throughout this city. To be honest with you, I'm not impressed."

"Who are you? I demand to know," sternly said Esdeath. "Oh, that's new. Usually people already know who I am or they never bother asking for my name. So, forgive me, for being a little taken back," said the Aesir.

Esdeath was getting a little impatient with this man, so she yells, "State your name now or I will-" "It's Baldur. There, I said it," said the Norse god, interrupting the general. This irritated Esdeath a little, but she remained calm and asked another question, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm here to fix a problem," Baldur explained.

"What?"

"When I came to this here land, I talked to some people and asked who was considered the strongest in this continent. They told me that you were the strongest, that your strength was unmatched, and how one even called you... a 'goddess," explained Baldur, while putting emphasis on the word goddess.

Esdeath was taken back by what she was called and then smiled. She had been called the strongest all the time or the most feared in the Empire, but to be called a goddess was something she did not think she would be called by. This actually made her smile in glee as this shows that she is feared and worshipped by everyone for being strong.

"And while you look strong, you are no goddess. You're a fraud," venomly said Baldur which made Esdeath glare at him. "What was that?" she said clearly offended and angry.

"Oh, you heard me, fake. It's one thing for a fool to call themselves a god because of them being drunk from their power. But to have people be convinced that your a god is an insult to my father when I told him about this," he explained.

"Is that why you came to confront me?" asked Esdeath. "That's only half the reason I came here. Remember how I asked people who they believe was the strongest and they say it was you? Well, I'm here to see how strong you really are." explained Baldur with glee in his voice.

Esdeath was surprised by his words until they changed to her excited look with a sadistic grin. "Really now? Very well, I will entertain you for a bit. But after I have beaten you in battle, I will be sending you to the torture room back in the Empire," she said sadistically.

Baldur simply chuckled at her threat as he said, "You can try." With that, Baldur threw a punch at Esdeath, but the ice general caught it with ease. "Now let's see," Baldur said before being kick in the face and knock to the ground on his hands and knees. "That was pathetic," Esdeath commented in dissatisfaction as she walked to the Aesir. "And I thought I would get an actual challenge," said the general as she shook her head in disappointment.

As she got close to the stranger, Baldur just shook his head as he muttered, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." Esdeath thought of this as him seeing just how strong she was and how hopeless it was for him to even try to challenge her. Now disappointed by this man, the ice general decided she would just kill him in the worst way possible for being in such a pathetic state.

As Esdeath picks up the man from the ground by his arm, Baldur's expression changed completely to that of boredom and frustration and said, "Ugh, fine. My turn." With that, Baldur pulled his arm out of Esdeath's grip and then uppercutted her into the air. Esdeath was launched into the sky until she crashed into the ground. Luckily, she used her ice powers to lessen the fall damage.

Esdeath layed there completely stunned by not only being launched into the air by a single uppercut, but the fact that she was hit that easily. She didn't have much time to think about it though as her six senses were warning her of trouble from above, so she rolled to the side to prevent being crushed. She sees Baldur in front of her as he tried to crush the ice general. Esdeath stood up and prepared herself for battle with Baldur only groaning in annoyance as he said, "Ugh, how incredibly disappointing. Come on then."

(God of War OST - Deliverance)

With that, two of the strongest fighters faced each other, ready to fight.

Baldur stood there as he was doing his hand gestures to have the ice general make the first move. And Esdeath did so as she ran towards the Aesir at high speeds with her rapier sword in hand. She began to slash and stab Baldur with her sword and the Aesir just stood there and took it all. When the ice general was about to thrust her rapier to Baldur's head, he used his light abilities to dashed out of the way. The tattoos on his body began to glow blue as the Norse god zigzags towards his opponent in extreme speeds. As Baldur got close, he delivers a punch to the stomach, but Esdeath creates ice on her to defend from the attack, but the God of Light easily punch through the ice armor and hit the general regardless. Then, in quick session, launched another punch to Esdeath's face, forcing her back and into the ground. "Too slow," said Baldur insultingly.

Esdeath got up on her feet and charged at Baldur again. This time, she aimed at the god's arm and legs joints and the weak points of the body to immodize her opponent then kicked him a good distance away. Esdeath then summoned a hundred of icicles around her. "Weissschnabel!" she yelled out as she launched all her icicles at Baldur. She would think the man would not be able to move after taking attacks to his weak spot. However, she was proven wrong as Baldur stands up like nothing happened to him and he simply light dashed through the wave of icicles, dodging every single one. And when he got close to the ice general, Baldur front kicked her a few feet. With that, the Aesir slams the ground, creating a shockwave of light towards the ice general and hits her directly. As Esdeath got up on her knees, Baldur stood in front of her. "Are you even trying?"

Esdeath simply responded by slashing Baldur's legs with her rapier. This makes the Aesir fall onto his knees and the ice general takes advantage of this by kneeing the stranger's head. Then she give a couple punches to the man and ending her assault with a kick. With Aesir stunned, Esdeath puts both her hands together and yell, "Grauhorn!" Esdeath fires on a large spike of ice at Baldur and is pushed across street and through building to building, destroying them in the process.

People were screaming and running in terror as they see the giant ice in front of them as they knew where who created the ice horn and didn't want to get involve. Esdeath walks to the very end of the ice horn as she see Baldur stab in the stomach. "I must give you credit for actually getting a hit on me, but it looks like I have won," she said with a smile on her face. But her smile faded as Baldur began to laugh softly. "Oh, lady. It'll take more than to even try to kill me," he said as he grabs the ice horn and, with his strength, destroys the horn into a million pieces. Esdeath was stun to not only see this man shrug off a stab to the stomach, but to destroy her ice so easily. But her state of stun wouldn't last long as Baldur punches Esdeath in the stomach, grabbed her leg and body and uses her as a battering ram. He rammed her through building to building while the general tries to free herself. But, it was futile as Baldur threw her into a wall of a building.

Baldur tries to punch Esdeath, but she dodges it and uses her rapier again to slash at him a couple times, but the God of Light grabs the sword and kicks Esdeath to let go of it. With the sword in his hand, Baldur proceed to break the sword by snapping the blade from the handle. Then he snapped the blade into four pieces and tosses them aside. "Now let's see if your a threat without your sword," he said. "Trust me, Baldur. I am the strongest in the Empire. Even without my sword, I can kill you with ease," she said as she ran towards the God of Light.

Esdeath and Baldur began to exchange blows with each other on close-quarters combat. Esdeath got the most hits with her punches and kicks, but Baldur dealt the most damage. The fist fight ended when Baldur uppercuts Esdeath into the air. As the ice general was flying in the air, Baldur jump towards her, grabbed her and started punching her in the face. But Esdeath managed to free herself from the assault and uses both her feet to push the God of Light to crash land to the ground. The general uses her ice to fly in the air and summons more icicles and launches them at Baldur. The Aesir didn't have time to react as he was now bombarded with a swarm of icicles hitting every part of him. Esdeath than landed on the street and placed her hand on the ground to summon pillars of ice heading to the Aesir. The pillars managed to stab Baldur through his arms, legs, and body. Then Esdeath used her ice powers to summon from the air a giant spherical mass of ice in the sky. It was bigger than the entire city block they were in. "Hagel Sprung!" Esdeath yelled as she threw the mass of ice at Baldur, crushing him as the result.

The ice general looked at the scene in front of her, thinking to herself that she won. "You certainly gave me a good fight, but I won, simply because I was stronger than you," said Esdeath as she walked away from the scene.

But then the ground began to shaken as if something was happening. "Leaving so soon?" That voice made Esdeath look to where it came from and what she saw was shocking. She saw Baldur, still alive and well, as he was carrying the giant mass of ice like it was nothing. He than chucks the mass of ice at the sadist. Esdeath immediately runs a good distance, away from it, preventing herself from getting crushed to death. But Baldur wasn't done as he pushed the mass of ice to roll towards Esdeath in order to run her over. But the ice general acted fast as she used Grauhorn again to stop the mass of ice in its tracks and destroyed it.

Then, out of nowhere, Baldur charges towards Esdeath about to punch her. The ice general was prepared for this, so she summoned multiple layers ice shield and blocked the attack. The Aesir then jumps into the air, over the ice shield, and slams onto the ground, creating an explosion of light. Esdeath was able to step away from the explosion range, but Baldur expected that. The God the Light ran towards the general. He grabbed her by the waist and perform a german suplex on Esdeath. And as the sadist was about to stand up, the Norse God kicked her in the face and launched her a couple feet, but Esdeath managed to stop herself.

As Esdeath gets up on feet, Baldur began to talk to her, "I must admit, that giant mass of ice was something. Though, I seen better from frost giants." "You are also much stronger than I thought you were," said Esdeath with a smile, "But tell me, what teigu do you wield that allowed you to become this strong?"

Esdeath expected him to answer her question, but Baldur only looked at her in confusion. "What's a teigu?" he asked. Esdeath was dumbfounded by his question since teigu were very well known in the Empire. "How do not know about teigus? They are the greatest inventions ever created in the Empire."

"I don't think you hear our conversation before correctly or your just plain stupid. When I said I came to this land, it's pretty clear I'm not from this continent," explained the Aesir while also insulting the general. Esdeath looked at Baldur with anger from the insult she received but decided to explain what a teigu was, "To put it simply, they are powerful relics, created by the king and others from this city, that, when wield, can give the wielder the power to destroy armies with ease. Like my teigu, but unlike the others, mine was a blood type and it allowed me control over ice."

"So they're basically powerful weapons," Baldur plainly said, "Well, sorry to disappoint you, fraud, but I don't use weapons. I use a more physical approach in battle. And besides, if I wanted a weapon, I'd go to the dwarves for that."

With that, Baldur light dashes, zigzagging through the battle in quick sessions. Esdeath created an ice sword and prepared herself. And prepared she was as she managed to block Baldur's punches. She then pushes him back and stabs the Aesir in his shoulder. Esdeath began to twist and turn the sword to cause pain to Baldur and hear him scream in pain. But all she heard was him laughing at her actions.

"Pathetic," Baldur said he stabbed his fingers into Esdeath's arm, causing her to grunt in pain, and began to absorb the ice energy inside the woman's blood. With that, Baldur's free arm began to be covered in ice and punched her away with it. Esdeath checked her now bloody arm while the Norse God checked out his new abilities and ice covered body. "Oh, this is something. Now, let's give it a test drive, shall we?" he said as the Aesir pulls the sword out of his shoulder, shatters it with his hands, and charges at the sadist.

Esdeath simply summon a long pillar of ice with spikes along the structure. She had the pillar spin on high speeds to turn it into an ice blender of death. She expected Baldur to be sliced apart, but, as soon as the sharp spikes touch Baldur, they shatter into a millions of pieces. This surprised the general since is hard to destroy with brute force, but to have it break just touching the man was unreal. Baldur eventually got close to Esdeath and threw a punch at her, which the general block with her ice shield. Baldur easily destroys the shield and back away a bit, does another light dash towards the general, and punches her with his ice covered arm. As the ice general was pushed back, the God of Light slammed the ground to cause of shockwave mixed with light energy and icicles. The attack hit Esdeath and pushed her back more. As she stopped herself, she said, "Imbecile, this is how it's done!" Then she summons pillars of ice at the god, but he dodges it with his light dash and creates three projectiles mixed with ice and light energy and fired them at his enemy.

Esdeath block them with her ice, but was left open for Baldur to kick her legs and force her on her knees. He then proceeds to sent her flying to a building with a punch. Esdeath was launched inside a forge and hit her back on an avail. She felt one of her back bone break upon impact. As she gets up, she begins to think to herself. "This man is strong, very strong. Finally, someone that can give me a challenge," she said in her head as she grins sadistically. As she got up, Baldur rushes her to deliver a punch, but Esdeath evades it and summons a ice pillar to push the Aesir away from her. Baldur was hit next to a giant pot of lava. As was about to get up, the God of Light was hit in the head by Esdeath's ice covered fist and then she kicks him. She then grabs him by the hair and throws a few inches from the pot. She goes to a level near the pot and uses it to pour the lava in the pot onto the Aesir. Baldur was completely covered by the lava and there was nothing to be seen.

Esdeath chuckles as she walks out of the forge to head back to the cake shop. "That was an entertaining battle. Maybe I shouldn't have burned him so soon, after all, I would've loved our fight to have lasted a little longer," she said to herself. "Oh, then don't worry!" Those words, combine with her six senses, Esdeath moved out of the way from a ground attack that was about to hit her from above. Unfortunately, the ground attack created a shockwave mixed with light energy and fire and hit pushed her back as well as damage the general. As Esdeath got up, she checks herself to see she received some burn marks, but nothing too severe.

Esdeath looks at Baldur to see that he was completely different than before. The Aesir now had fiery red markings on his body while also being on fire. "This battle is far from over," he said threatening.

Baldur dashes at Esdeath to throw another punch, but is blocked by her arm and is kick away by her as she fires more icicles at the god. Baldur just dodges them with his light dash. Seeing this, Esdeath increased the number of icicles and fired more and more. While Baldur was able to dodge them, some of the icicles did manage to hit him, however he didn't feel them so he kept going. Once he found an opening, the Aesir dashes towards the general. Esdeath uses another ice armor on her, but Baldur easily destroyed it with a fire kick. The God of Light than punch the general to the air, grabbed her legs, and slammed her to the ground. He then jumps to the air and descends to Esdeath to do a fiery bionic elbow. Esdeath manages to roll away from the attack. She gets up from the ground and creates an ice pillar below Baldur and launched him into the air. "He is indeed strong. And to think, he's already forced me to use one of my trump cards," she said as she uses her trump card.

(Music End)

After about a couple seconds, Baldur finally landed back to the ground. "Oh, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" he said as he faced the general. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't?" Esdeath said as she giggles.

Baldur looks at Esdeath and see the amount of wounds she received from him. He knows the ice general was having a hard time trying to kill him so he decided to be generous. "Look, you clearly seen that this fight is pointless. I barely have any injuries while you are suffering from yours. So, why don't you just give up and accept your punishment already and I'll make your death fast and painless," he said. Esdeath took a moment to register his words and then would begin laughing. It was quiet at first, but began to get louder and madly like that of a sadist. She then looks at Baldur with a malicious grin, "Give up…?" She inquired, finally ceasing her laughter, "Why, I haven't had a challenge like this in ages. Not to mention…" She raised her hand, "…I've barely even showed you my true strength yet."

With those words uttered, the sound of galloping was heard behind Esdeath. As the noise got louder, Baldur finally see what was causing the commotion. Behind Esdeath was a large army that consisted of centaur soldiers of pure ice, each of them wielding a lance. "Baldur, this is my trump card," she announced, "Ice Calvary!" With that, her ice soldiers began to surround the Aesir as they prepared to kill on their general's command.

"Well, this is new," commented Baldur as he looked at the ice soldiers, "While this is impressive, compared to the Ancients, this is nothing. And this is all that there is, because, in all honestly, this is pathetic."

Esdeath simply replied with, "Keep talking all you want, after all, words like that mean nothing to the strong."

"Oh, really now," Baldur said curiously, "Well, if that's the case then you're not only pitiful to rely on this fake army to fight me, but you show me that you're a cowardly woman, who should have been pleasuring men with your exposed body."

While Esdeath said the words meant nothing to her, the fact that he call her a coward and an extension, a slut, made her irritated and want to inflict pain on him. "Kill him," she growly said with the ice soldier now charged at the God of Light in every direction.

"Okay then," Baldur's tattoos began to glow brightly, "Let's get this over with."

(Akame Ga Kill! OST - Yami o Kiru)

Three of the ice centaurs got close to the Aesir and try to stab him with their lances. The moment the lances made contact on him, they shattered instantly. "Pathetic," he said as punches all three of the centaurs separately and destroying them in the process. More came to him and Baldur simply light dashed to each one, attacking with a punch or kick, and shattered them completely. When more surrounded him, the Aesir went into his fire form and jumped in the air. He slammed back to the ground and ignited a light energy and fire mixed shockwave and destroyed all the ice centaurs near him. He then grabbed an ice soldier and used it to ram through the horde, destroying them one by one. When he was done, Baldur threw the ice soldier to another one which shattered them both instantly. There were a few more ice soldiers felt, so Baldur summons a bunch of light energy and fire mixed projectiles and fired them at the remaining soldier and destroyed them for good.

Baldur looked around the battlefield to see the shattered remains of the ice soldiers with disappointment. "Is… is that it?!" he yells, "I honestly expected more from you ice..." he stops talking as he see Esdeath, nowhere to be seen,"...general?" he finished confused. He looks around to try and find where the sadist was until the entire area was casted with a shadow. The Arsir looked up to see what's causing this and was not impressed.

He see Esdeath in the air as she has summoned another giant mass of ice that was bigger than the last one. It was as big as three city blocks. "Really?! Your using the same attack that had no effect on me?! Are you desperate at this point?!" yelled Baldur with Esdeath replying, "Mock me all you want, you're only delaying your death!" With that, Esdeath throws the massive sphere of ice at the Aesir.

The sight of the falling chunk of ice brought fear to the citizens as they all ran for their lives. All except for the God of Light as he stood there unfazed by this. Baldur decided to make a move and jump towards the giant ice sphere. As he got on the ice, Baldur began to climb to the top. When he got there, the Aesir ran to where Esdeath was and then jumped towards her at high speeds. Soon, Baldur got to Esdeath, grabbed her, and destroyed the ice she was using to levitate in the air. They both soon plummet to the ground, while the two combatants were punches each other during their descent. Esdeath looked down to see that they were about to crash land on the giant ice sphere that was still falling. With this in mind, the general managed to break free from Baldur's hold and landed safely onto the ice sphere.

She looks to Baldur land on the ice sphere with no trouble. With that, Baldur rans towards Esdeath as she did the same. When they got close, they both delivered a hard punch to their faces. Baldur was quicker to shrug of the attack and grabbed the ice general's legs. He then lifted her in the air and slammed her down to the icy ground. The Aesir then took both her legs and began spinning her around faster and faster until he throw Esdeath. The sadist was about to be thrown of the ice sphere, but managed to stop herself. "You bore me!" yelled the God of Light as he light dashes to Esdeath to punch her, but the general was prepared for that as she summoned an ice shield to block the attack. She then summon an ice pillar that hit Baldur directly to his chin, which makes him stumble back. Esdeath took this opportunity and attacked with a newly created ice sword and slashed the Aesir multiple times while dodging his attacks. As the ice general was about to strike her ice sword on Baldur's head, the ice sphere had hit the ground as it destroyed many buildings and was shattered upon impact. The impact caused Baldur and Esdeath to be thrown off the ice sphere. As Esdeath was falling, she used her ice to stop herself from hitting ground.

(Music End)

The ice general lowered herself to the ground and looked at the destruction her ice sphere caused to the area. While everything was destroyed and crushed underneath the ice chunks, Esdeath didn't care about any of that. She only cared if her opponent was taken down for good, but she had a feeling that Baldur was still alive. And right she was as one of the big ice pieces was thrown to the right, crashing to another building, and revealed Baldur as he walked towards the general with a neutral face.

Esdeath smiled at the fact that her opponent was still alive as she wanted their fight to continue. "I'm glad you are still alive Baldur. Now our fight can continue on. After all, this has been the most thrilling battle I have ever had in a long time. Even Night Raid has never pushed me to this degree! You should feel proud knowing that you are deemed worthy, in my eyes, to be considered the strong! And furthermore-" "Shut up!" yelled Baldur, interrupting Esdeath.

"You may be enjoying this, but let me tell you what I think of this fight," Baldur said as he got close enough to Esdeath. "This battle, you in general… this is boring," Baldur stated firmly to the ice general. "What?" said Esdeath surprised.

"You heard me, Esdeath. There have been many opponents I have faced that have entertained me more than you. That have given me some sort of thrill. That actually managed to knock me out! You have done none of that. Hell, you've taken more damage than I have and I've taken way more hits than you!" stated Baldur.

Esdeath tried to contradict this, but Baldur continued his rant, "And to top it all off, you are just a glutton warlord, who's extremely upset with war to the point that you'll cause war yourself to satisfy your never ending hunger. Like a wild animal that won't stop killing unless it's put down. Besides, I've faced your kind before and they annoy me to no end, especially when I visit Valhalla. So, fighting your kind is nothing new to me. But because of this, I'll giving you one last chance to surrender and accept death. That way, I don't have to deal with you any longer. So what say you?"

These very words pierced Esdeath emotionally as not only was she insult by this man, calling her a wild animal and tarnish her believes, but that fact that he said this fight was boring made her extremely uneasy. There have been times where she would be bored in fights when her opponents barely gave her a challenge or their spirit broke easily. But, the fact that this man was bored fighting her of all people was something unheard of to her. Even looking back to the beginning of the fight and now, Baldur had not had a single hint of excitement or care in their fight. This made her angry at the fact that she is not being taken serious in their brawl, but also determined on making sure that Baldur would show either the emotion of excitement in this fight, have him take this seriously, or show frightening pain when she tortures him.

Esdeath looks at Baldur with an angry look and gave him her answer, "You really don't get it, do you? There is no option of giving up. This is a fight to the death. A fight where we determine who is the strongest in this battle!" And then, she grinned maliciously, "I don't care anymore! The weaker of us is dying today! And I will make you care about this fight or at least make you feel pain and suffering! Even if I have to freeze this whole country in the process!"

Baldur looked a little confused by what the general meant by her sentence but decided to play along. "Alright then, by all means, make me feel something," he said with some sort of glee and anticipation.

Esdeath placed her hand of the ground and, all of a sudden, all the broken pieces of ice from their battle and snow from the environment flew straight behind her and into the sky. When this happen, a blue and white pillar of light appear as snow and ice circled around it. Then Esdeath yelled out her trump card, "Ice Storm, Commander In-Chief!" With those words screamed, the pillar of light explode into a massive energy blast throughout the city, hitting everyone caught in it, including Baldur. The blast was so massive, it covered the country that the Empire ruled over.

As the energy blast faded away, we see that the entire Empire and the land that surrounded the city was now in a raging snow storm. The winds accelerating at high speeds as they carried snowflakes within them, the entire landscape and buildings were covered in snow, and the entire sky was covered with black clouds, completely covering the sun.

Esdeath looked at the environment change she had brought forth with pride as this was something she could only do with days worth of preparation. With this, she would expect Baldur to have a shocked reaction by her feat.

"What do you have to say to this, Baldur?! With my ice abilities, I was able to cover a massive portion of this country with a raging snowstorm that will kill the weak! Surely, this must make you shiver and freeze just being in this storm of my mighty power!"

Baldur just looked at her the same neutral face like the last time. Despite the snowstorm being summon, he didn't care. "This is it? While I'll admit that this is impressive, for a mortal, my brother can do the same thing, but much faster and with ease. Not only that, but this storm is nowhere near as cold as the realm of Helheim."

Baldur's simple response ticked off Esdeath, but she kept her cool and summoned an ice rapier to her hand. "Even if you are not impressed, I still want you to fight as if your life was on the line. Come at me like you're ready to die." she said sadistically as she pointed her weapon at the Aesir.

Baldur simply got into a fighting position as he went into his ice form. "Don't tell me what to do. I'll only fight you serious if you actually make me feel something in this fight."

"I plan on doing that," Esdeath replied as she runs towards Baldur.

(Beowulf Track 14 - Beowulf Slays The Beast - Alan Silvestri)

She tried to slash apart the God of Light, however, the blade just bounce off him no matter how much strength she put in on her strikes. Baldur then grabbed her arm and punched her to the ground. He then did his ground slam, creating another shockwave of ice and light energy. It hit Esdeath directly and pushed her back. The ice general then created a giant ice tree where a bunch of icicles were fired from the branches to Baldur. The Aesir quickly dashes through the field to avoid the icicles, waiting for an opening. After weaving around the tree and icicles, the Aesir found his opening and charged at the general and delivered a punch, but Esdeath dodged it with ease. Baldur's punch, while not hitting his attend target, did destroyed the base part of the tree and made it fall to the ground.

Esdeath kicked Baldur and then delivered a combo of punches to her opponent. "My ice won't be able to touch you in this form, but I have others ways of attacking," she said as she smashed Baldur's face to her knee. She was about to hit him again with her fist until the Aesir stopped her by grabbing her wrist. As the ice general tried to break free from the god's grip, Baldur looked at her blankly and replied, "Like I care." Then with most of his strength broke Esdeath's wrist and ripped her hand off her arm. Esdeath screamed in pain as she held her bleeding wound. This left her wide open as Baldur punch her with his light enhanced punch a couple feet away. With Esdeath down for a bit, Baldur picked up the ice tree and began swinging it. As Esdeath was getting up, her six senses were warning her of danger to her right, she didn't had time to dodge the incoming attack, so she quickly summoned an ice shield in time to block the ice tree was about to her. Unfortunately, the force behind the tree destroyed the shield and still hit her on launched her through the battlefield. Then Baldur used the ice tree as a battering ram in an attempt to crush her.

Esdeath saw this coming as she was getting up on her feet, so she quickly summoned rows of ice spikes from the ground. Seeing this, Baldur swung the tree with all his might to the ice spikes which result in an explosion of ice shards flying in every direction. Esdeath put her arms up from the shockwave and ice shards, but this left her open as Baldur light dashed to her and hit her in the head with a shoulder tackle. While she was pushed back Esdeath created an ice appendage to replace her missing hand as it was now an ice blade. She used her ice appendage to slash Baldur's chest, but like before, it had no effect. Baldur looked at her with a smile saying, "Really? That's it?" But this left his guard down and Esdeath took advantage of this by launching an ice pillar from the ground which hit Baldur directly in the stomach and sent flying into the air. Esdeath ran on the ice pillar to the top and created more icicles, much bigger than before and fired them at the airborne Aesir.

As Baldur was in the air, falling down, he noticed that a bunch of icicles were heading his way. He simply switched to his fire mode and, with precise strikes, destroyed the icicles into shards expect for the last one. Baldur grabbed the last icicle, place it underneath his feet, positioned himself to where Esdeath was, and used the icicle as a launchpad to propel himself to the ice general. Esdeath saw this and immediately back away from where Baldur was going to land. Baldur's landing resulting in the ice pillar being destroyed and having both combatants fall to the ground with both of them landing safely. Baldur and Esdeath charged at each other as they punch each other in the head at the same time. But Baldur was quicker to action and threw Esdeath on the ground, got on top of her, and began giving her a beatdown. Esdeath tried her best to block Baldur's punches, but a few of them managed to get a good on her. The Aesir was about to smash her head in with both his fist, but the ice general evaded it and, with an opening, kicked the God of Light off her. As she got up, she fired more icicles at Baldur, which he dodges with his light dash. However, Esdeath expected this and in quick session placed her hand on the ground and freezes it to create an icy floor. The Aesir was not expecting this and as a result slipped through the floor and was bombarded with icicles hitting him. He tried to stand his ground, but the icy floor made it difficult to do so, and icicles weren't helping either.

With his guard weaken, Esdeath jumped towards Baldur and placed her hand on the Aesir face. "Freeze," she silently said as she froze Baldur instantly in a block of ice.

(Music End)

Esdeath looked back at her now frozen statue to see the Aesir's expression. His face was that of shock and confusion. The sight of this made Esdeath smile with glee as at least made him have an expression that could satisfy her. "While I didn't get a chance to torture you with my newest methods, I can now rest easily. Not only did I defeat you in battle, but I got you to show some expression to your dead corpse. After all, I am the strong and I get what I want." With that, Esdeath walked away with a smile on her face and accomplishment in her head.

Crack~

Esdeath stopped in her track when she heard that sound. She noticed that the sound was coming from behind her, so she turned around to see what was making it. Her eyes widen with shock to see that sound was coming from the block of ice as it was forming multiple cracks on it. More and more formed as it was a sign that the ice was about explode. And it did as the block of ice was destroyed from the inside with many shards of ice flying in every direction. Esdeath put her arms up to covered her face from the ice shards. As everything quiet down, Esdeath lowers her arms to see Baldur in the middle of the ice wreckage. He had a face of annoyance and anger as he looked at the ice general. "I'm done," he said as he runs towards Esdeath.

Esdeath tries to summon more ice, but Baldur was too quick and grabbed her hands with his. The both of them then began to push each other, locked in a struggle to overpower on another. However, Baldur proved to be the stronger of the two as he wasn't putting in too much power in his arms. Esdeath, on the other hand, was struggling to keep her footing in their quarrel.Even with using all her strength, she could feel that her arms were giving out. "When Odin sent me here, I just wanted to get this over with. But when I heard about how strong you were and how there was no one that could rival you in power, I thought maybe, just maybe, you could've actually made me feel something, but no!" Baldur yelled out as he put in more power behind his push which made forced Esdeath to an almost kneeling position. "You have just been a disappointment! Even when I left myself open and held back a bit, your attacks did nothing!"

Baldur put in more strength into his push. Baldur very might caused the earth to shake, his and Esdeath's feet dug into the ground, and a giant crack formed between them. Esdeath was shocked by this man's strength. No one, not even herself, could cause the ground to shake and be destroyed by sheer strength alone. Not only that, her muscles were crying out for the pain to stop and her bones felt like they were about to break. "I… don't… get it," Esdeath said, struggling to talk while maintaining her hold, "I… attack… every weak… point… that the… human body… has. You should… be experiencing… pain." "I thought so, too. Until, I saw that you were just like the rest of them. You can attack me with everything you have and I'll just keep coming back. Plus, your body will give out. And to answer your question, there's one thing you should know about me," Baldur said. "I can't feel any of this," he said in a laughing and crazy manner.

That with, Baldur headbutted Esdeath back a couple feet. The Aesir then ran to the ice general and when he did, the ground he was previously on gave out and fell deep into the earth's crust. Baldur then, once again, uppercut Esdeath into the air. As the sadist was flying the air, the God of Light appear behind her, grabbed her, and proceeded to punch her from the head and chest area. Esdeath got a couple hits as well, but it did little to the Aesir. Then he used his legs to push Esdeath into the recently created giant crevice. Luckily, Esdeath used her ice to create to ice spikes to stab them to the near of wall of the crevice and prevented her fall.

Despite the pain she was feeling right now, Esdeath began to climb to the top of the crevice. As she climb to the top, Esdeath could hear Baldur talking to her, "You've seen it with your eyes. You can't hurt me. Nothing can. This whole fight, your attempts, your struggle are all pointless." Esdeath continued to climb until she reached the top. When she did, Esdeath was greeted by Baldur as he kick the crevice's edge, causing her to fall again as he said, "Pathetic." Esdeath did managed to use her ice, in time, to levitate herself and fly to the other side of the crevice. As she was on solid ground, Esdeath felt her muscles extremely sore and her injuries were still there from before. During this, Baldur continue to rant, "You can't win! I feel nothing! And despite all the pain you feel and knowing I'm unstoppable, you still keep trying! I even felt sorry for you throughout our fight! I not my father nor my brother and if had just given up, none of this would have happened! But, no!" With his rant finished, Baldur jump towards Esdeath, from the other side of the crevice, to punch her. But, the ice general dodged it in time. Both combatants now close to each other as Baldur turned around and faced Esdeath. They stared at each other for a couple seconds until Baldur viciously said, "Let's finish this." "Indeed," Esdeath replied coldly.

(Berserk Golden Age Ost Hundred Years War with Lyrics)

Baldur light dashed towards Esdeath and delivered his punches to her, but the ice general managed to hold her ground and launched her punches. They began to fight in close quarters combat as they punched and blocked each other. While Eseath was strong, she wasn't do well in this as she was receiving more hits then her opponent. Then Baldur grabbed one of her arms and punch her far with his light enhanced punch. He was about run to her, but Esdeath used her ice powers to freeze Baldur in place by icing his arms and legs. "COME ON!" he yelled as he tried to break free from his restrains. While he was struggling, Esdeath created another mass of ice, but because of her muscle pain, the ice sphere was smaller than the second one. But it was still bigger than the first. "Die!" she yelled out as she threw the ice sphere at the God of Light. Baldur broke out of his restrains and saw the ice sphere heading towards him. He simply jumped towards and with one punch, destroyed the ice sphere into thousands of ice shards. As Esdeath looked at this on frustration, Balsur grabbed the biggest ice shard closest to him and threw it at the ice general.

Esdeath saw this and immediately dodged the ice shard. However, she would wide open for Baldur's ground attack and was hit by a shockwave of light energy and ice. As she got up, Esdeath see that Baldur was in his ice form. His rushed at the ice general and punch her in stomach and punch her again in the face, it was block by Esdeath with her ice shield. She then used her ice appendage to slash at Baldur. But, due to his form, the ice slash did nothing. Thus left her open for Baldur to knee attack her in the stomach. He then proceed to grab her left arm and did a judo throw her to the ground. With Esdeath's arm still in his grip, Baldur twisted and bend her left arm until bones broke completely which caused Esdeath screamed in pain. Despite the pain, the ice general kick Baldur in the face and he let go of her arm. As Esdeath got up, she looked at her broken arm. It was completely bended up in unnatural ways and the pain was unbearable.

During her check, Baldur did his ground attack of icicles and light energy. Esdeath managed to sense this and dodge the attack. And with her good arm, she fires more icicles at Baldur, which he proceed to dodge them all with his light dash. When he got close, Baldur kicked Esdeath then grabbed her head to deliver a headbutt. He finished by punching her again a few feet away. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" he screamed out as he switched to his fire form and threw fire light mixed projectiles as Esdeath. She blocks them with her ice appendage and quickly creates an ice shield in front of her to block a fiery kick from Baldur.

Esdeath then create a giant ice mech that towered over the Aesir. "Let's see if you can break through this!" the ice general yelled as she charged at the God of Light. Baldur charged as well and when the both combatants got close, they reel their fists back and their punches collided with one another. The moment their fists collided, Baldur's punch completely destroyed the ice mech arm. Then he slam the ground to unleash a fire and light energy mixed shockwave underneath the ice mech suit. The fire not only melted the ice of the mech, but the explosion from the attack was destroying it. Seeing as her ice mech was close to its destruction, she jumped out of it.

As she got out, Esdeath was greeted with the Aesir as he tackle her with a flame shoulder tackle. Then he bear hugged her and began to squeeze her all his might while burning her at the same. "Hahahahaha, I was told you were a type of person that enjoys the cold, so I thought burning you would be fun," Baldur said menacingly. Esdeath was struggling to break free, but his grip was too strong. She had to think of something fast or else she'll be crushed and burned to death. Then an idea came up and acted fast. She cover on her forehead and with all her might headbutted Baldur with her ice covered forehead. While it barely anything to the Aesir, this allowed Esdeath to break free.

Esdeath immediately attack Baldur with her ice appendage blade and got two hits in, but Baldur recovered quickly and gave a multiple jab combo onto the ice general. Baldur ended his combo by grabbing Esdeath's head and slammed it to the ground and began to drag the sadist's head through the ground. Then the Aesir threw the ice general a few meters away as Esdeath rolled painfully across the ground.

Seeing the ice general being at her limit, Baldur walked towards her as he decided to end this struggle. Esdeath got up on her knees and was breathing heavily. She could still feel the massive pain from her broken arm and her aching head. Even with Ice Storm, Commander In-Chief, she was reaching her limit and her injuries weren't helping. But the ice general was still determined to prove that she was the stronger of the two in this fight.

As Esdeath kneeled in pain, she could hear Baldur approaching her, ready to kill her. Anyone would become frighten from the thought of being killed in a weaken state. However, Esdeath only smile as she had one more trick up her sleeve. Esdeath focused her ice powers to activate her final trump card and she quietly uttered, "Mahaphama," And with that, everything around her turned blue and stopped, whatever was moving, were stopped in their tracks. Esdeath had activated her trump card, which allowed her to freeze time and space.

She got up on her feet and looked at Baldur to see that he wasn't moving an inch. Esdeath smile at this as she creates another ice appendage blade as she going to end this. "You are truly the strongest opponent I have ever face in my life. You even forced me to use my special trump card. An ability to allow me freeze time and space itself. You should feel honored that I used this on you. Now die before me," she said sadistically as she thrusts her rapier towards the Aesir's head.

As her blade was about to pierce it's target, something unexpected happened. Baldur's hand grabbed the blade and stopped it in its tracks. Esdeath widen her eyes in shock. In her head, this was not something this man should be able to do. He should not be able to move when her trump card is active. Then Baldur began to laugh as he looks at Esdeath in the eyes. "Didn't I tell already," he said in a crazy and threatening manner, "I can't feel any of this." With that, Baldur grabbed her arm, that had the ice appendage, and bend it in the opposite direction, breaking it as a result. Esdeath screamed in pain, but it wasn't over. The Aesir then kick Esdeath's knee so hard, the bones there broke. Then he finished this by punching her with light enhanced punch that sent her to building's wall.

(Music End)

Esdeath laid there with almost all her bones broken and having multiple bruises all over her.

Blood was coming out of her mouth and she felt her entire body weaken by her injuries. Even with, Ice Storm, Commander In-Chief, still active, it couldn't heal her. Esdeath had lost. As she laid there, she heard someone come in front of her. She looked up to see Baldur as he looked at her with some amusement. "Look at you. You were said to be the strongest in this continent, yet here you are, beaten to near death like any typical mortal that tried to challenge a god. I really put too much high hopes for you to see if you could get me to feel something. But, in the end, you we're just like rest of them. You were a disappointing weakling."

Esdeath simply smiled at his respond as she replies, "You are indeed correct. Even with all my power and knowledge, I lost because I was simply too weak." She then looked down as she had her eyes closed with a smile as she said, "Please Baldur, grant me a warrior's death." She waited for Baldur to grant her request as this was something she wanted if she ever died. However, the only thing she received was Baldur laughing at her. It start off as a chuckle then it began to laugh like a maniac. Esdeath looked at the Aesir in confusion on what he was doing. Why didn't he grant her wish? Why is he laughing? These questions were in Esdeath's head, trying figure out an answer.

Baldur then stopped laughing and began to talk, "After everything you put me through, after all that bullshit you threw at me, you expect ME to do what YOU want?! Hahahahaha, sorry lady, but that isn't going to happen. I already gave you two chances to surrender and receive a quick death and you rejected them both. So, I'll kill you however I please! Besides, if I gave you a warrior's death, you will most likely be sent to Valhalla and there are already enough war hunger bastards in there to deal with. It doesn't need another one like you." This response made Esdeath shook a bit as this was something she didn't expect to happen to her. She always got what she wanted, but now, she being rejected her death wish.

"Since you pretended to be a god and you are known for torturing your victims, I believe I found the perfect death for you," he said as cracked his knuckles, "I'll be torturing you to death with every torture method I know. And while I'm not at your level, my father did teach me a thing or two." Esdeath eyes widen in as she was now frightened by how she would die. Esdeath was never one to be scared in battle. She always had a thrill of excitement when fighting a strong opponent that could prove a challenge. But this was different, like her victims before her, she was defenseless against this man. He was going to torture her and she couldn't anything about it. "Let's begin your journey to Helheim, shall we?" Baldur said menacingly.

Baldur then grabbed Esdeath from the ground and with his strength, threw the ice general through the wall and into the building. Baldur walked in there to begin Esdeath's torture. As the torture commenced, the sounds of Esdeath's agonizing screams and Baldur's sadistic laughs could be heard along with the sound of flesh being punched. While it was unknown what methods of torture Baldur was doing to Esdeath, one thing was known is that the Aesir was enjoying this.

Back at the cake shop, the Jaegers were watching over the people there as they waited for their general to return. Even when they heard the large sounds that came from Esdeath's fight, they remained still as they knew that their superior didn't like her fights to be interrupted. As they waited, the front door suddenly opened and the icy winds flew in, sending a shiver to everyone there. The Jaegers expected to see their general, but to their surprise, they only seena man with a beaded brownish beard and mullet-like hairstyle, dark pants with no shoes, and multiple blue tattoos on his body. He also had large sack in his hand with something inside it.

"Hello mortals, you are all wondering why I'm here?" Baldur said as he walked into the shop, "Well, I have a message to tell you all from my father, Odin. From this point on, you will all abandon your religious beliefs and will put your fate onto the Aesirs from Asgard. If any of you decide not to do this then you will be severely punished and face the wrath of the gods." Everyone looked at him with shock and hatred as he was forcing them to abandon their religious beliefs for something else they knew nothing about. Having enough of this, Wave spoke out, "And why the hell should we?!" Baldur looked at him with a threatening look on him and answered, "Because I said so."

"Also, none of you are to try to pretend to be a god, because, if you do, this will happen to you," Balsur said as he tossed the sack at Wave. With the sack in his hands, Wave opened it to see what was inside and what he saw made his eyes widen with horror and disgust. When the rest of the Jaegers saw Wave's face, they decided to see what he was seeing and they now had the same expression as the sailor. What they saw was Esdeath's severed head as it had an expression of pain and suffering. The Jaegers looked at Baldur again as he laugh at their expressions.

"Remember well not to anger the gods. Unless you want to end up like her."

With that, Baldur walked out to the front door and left the cake shop. The Jaegers continued to stare at the Aesir's direction. In all their time in this team, they never dreamt of the day their commander, Esdeath known as the Strongest on the Empire, would be defeated today by a scrawny man like him. Even more surprising was that he wasn't even bragging about his win like Esdeath would. Baldur was truly someone that could not be underestimated. They felt that they had seen a god.

 **Aaaaannnnnd, that's a wrap.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this really long vs battle. A** **lso, Toxin Ga Kill ch 2 is coming soon, it's just being corrected by my beta reader. When it's done, I'll upload it for all of you to read.**

 **Before I go, I would like one of you to answer my question: How powerful is the Lich from Adventure Time? What are his powers? And what are his weaknesses? I thinking of doing the Lich in the world of Akame Ga Kill! and I haven't watched Adventure Time in a long time. If any of you are going to answer these questions, answer them through my profile's PM, please and thank you.**

 **Comment, like, and share this with other people online. See you all later.**


End file.
